Dyskusja użytkownika:123ViVa123
! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! |} |} Z ♥Wiki♥ Tak, ale jako rywalka, bo chcę żeby to było jak prawdziwe anime że 2 chłopaków i 1 dziewczyna. Dobra, ale co jeszcze mam uzupełnić? Oprócz obrazka. Jak możesz to wejdź na GG. ;D (New) Ok, ale nie teraz. JUN, JUN, JUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mam fajny pomysł na opowiadanie Pokemon!! W rolach głównych Ty Ja i postać wymyślona, chłopak. I mam pomysł nawet na jedno z odcinków specjalnych!! Że trafiamy do Świata PMD na kilka odcinków specjalnych. Piszesz się? :P Mam wene na 3 odcinki!!!!!!!! XD A, tak każda postać będzie rysowana do opowiadania, widziałam że przeżuciłaś się na Skitty co? :P A tak z innej beczki, zobacz dyskusje Miry, wyjeżdżam, a i wejdziesz na GG? Dobra, zacznę je robić, a ty zobaczysz jak będziesz. Normalnie to człowiek, a w PMD to pokemon, jakim chcesz być w PMD? Jun, ja będę rysować postacie. http://www.playr.org/play/pokemon_diamond/1363#play Całkiem nie zła przeróbka gry Pokemonów. Z boku masz przyciski które za co odpowiadają. Jesteś? Postarałam wejść na laptopa bo wyjechałam. Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 09:45, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Z Voltem Hej ViVa. Uzupełnisz siebie w moim anime? Masz już debiut. Im szybciej uzupełnisz ,tym częściej będziesz występować. Jeszcze Axew:) Z Roxy czesc co tam?? fajne anime robicie z pipi, moze kiedys tez zrobimy swoje anime jesli bd chciala co?? Z PiPi Ok :) Z Miką I jak? Robisz powieść? :P Uzupełniasz postacie? XD To może szturchnij ich kijem lub zrób Rose i Albusa? ;d spoko, jak dobrze, że ja swoją uzupełniłam :D PS. Dam ci radę, nie mianuj każdego w tym anime zawodnikiem quidditcha w pierwszym roku.. To by było takie... sztuczne Ja to jestem w 5 roku więc chyba mogę xDDD mogę wystąpić w avatarze? :D Uwielbiam to, oglądałam prawie all odcinki (w tym 1 i ostatni) mogę być twoją "zagubioną siostrą bliźniaczką" z plemienia wody? Będę wyglądać jak katara z pierwszej księgi które? a to volta :P (te do LISTY ODCINKÓW?) ok, nie wygrasz >:3 Pamiętam każdą stronę i każdą część gier, nie mówiąc o filmach! XDD Monika i Wendell Wilkinsowie, dlaczego patronusem Severusa była łania? Bo nazwał ją szlamą :P Jak się nazywał duszek, pokazywany głównie w serii od 1 do 3, który ciągle dokuczał młodym uczniom? Duch nie został pokazany w filmie Rovena Ravencla, Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff i Salazar Slytherin Hm... jakie zaklęcie "sprząta" ? NIE MYL Z REPARO koniecznie SUICUNE? 3: Ja też ją mam shiny D: nie rozumiem? tylko inny kolor paska Plik:AltL.gif, ale mogę zrobić innego shiny :DD spoko, ale wyślij mi dreamy zwykłe ok? A ja ci przerobię ok, dokończę jednego poka i już się biorę do roboty :D to jak? robimy anime? boisko :D aa.. Ok thx Z Mirą Tabelki ataków NIE. Stylu tworzenia NIW. Ramkę z "płeć, obrazek, zdolność, gdzie złapany" TAK. Reszty NIE. Ja z Bulby nie biorę. Z Scraggy Mogę mieć w Anime 2 startera z innego regionu czy koniecznie musi być z Kanto? Zapraszam do Opowiadania Unova! Scraggy Pewnie, że możesz jako główna. Chcesz żeby twoja Snivy podróżowała w pokeballu czy po za nim (tak jak mój Tepig)? Hej, uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu Unova. Z User:Pomocniczka (Ryśką) z PG z TheAragorn30000 Anime o Bakugan? Serio? To chyba nie ta wiki. I czemu usunełaś rejestr naszych rozmów? Obraziłaś się? Spoko. Wg mnie pierwsza seria była najlepsza. I znowu jestem rywalem. Chyba trzeci raz. A co z tamtymi seriami? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Chodziło mi o twoje serie. Czyli tą która była gdy zaczeliśmy gadać. I to co byłem Cyndaquilem. 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:28, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A może popiszemy na GG? 100px|link=User:TheAragorn3000 11:40, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Z Jabu Tak, a co? Latios :D ✉ Oj tam zdarza się xd Jedni mogą rano inni w południe a jeszcze inni(np. ja) wieczorem/ w nocy :D--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Jest czas na nadrobienie zaległości w jakimś anime czy czymś takim. Ja np. zaraz będę kończył stronkę, którą Trzcina powierzył mi do uzupełnienia--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:11, lip 25, 2012 (UTC). Widzisz zawsze się coś znajdzie ;)--100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 19:15, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze napisałaś. Co noni mają z tymi ''załamaniami xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 20:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tego to ja nie wiem:P I znów we dwoje na forum. A i nie martw się o Trzcinę. On nie porzuci swojego anime. Nawet sb możesz zobaczyć co naspał Voltowi. Ale ja go znam już dość długo i wiem co on kombinuje xd --100px|link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 60px|link=Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115 21:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Z trzciną Powtórzę jeszcze raz... wolno i wyraźnie. Czyż nie powiedziałem Ci, abyś zmieniła wygląd, żeby nie wyglądała jak Dawn? Nawet wygląd w tym sezonie też musisz zmienić. A ty przysyłasz mi identyczny obrazek, na którym Dawn to Dawn i dodatkowo taki zmieniony, że aż rzeczywiście nie mogę jej poznać (sarkazm to był). W moim anime ma być pełen profesjonalizm i nie zgodzę się na obrazki pokolorowane żarówiastymi kolorami z palety w Paincie. Znajdź sobie taką postać w anime pokemon, która ci się podoba i taką, jak chcesz wyglądać i dopiero prześlij mi obrazki - dwa - jeden do tego sezonu, drugi do Platinum Quest Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:33, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Czy ty jesteś jakaś nie czajna? Nie dociera do ciebie język Polski czy coś, bo jeżeli nie, to mogę pisać w innym języku. Piszę już po raz trzeci, że ma być nie podobna do Dawn i żebyś zmieniła obrazek i do tego sezonu!!! A ty dalej swoje, że do tego masz ten obrazek, ten co jest Dawn. Mówię, że ma nie być Dawn!!! Nie być!!! Czy rozumiesz już teraz? Mówię, że wybierz sobie inną postać z anime... Zrozumiałaś mnie, czy na serio mam używać Google Translatora i mówić w innym języku? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:43, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Włosy to ty chyba masz blond... i nie mnie się miesza tylko mi się miesza powinno się pisać. Gramatyka się kłania. Chyba wiem, że jesteś w anime, jak mógłbym nie wiedzieć, że jesteś. Ty nie rozumiesz prostego polecenia? Zmień obrazek, bo ten nie może być. Co z tego że jesteś. Ten obrazek mi nie odpowiada i go zmień po prostu na inny. NIE DAWN. Masz sobie znaleźć dwa obrazki! Na ten sezon i na następny! Nie rozumiesz, że ten nie może być! DWA NOWE OBRAZKI. Zrozumiałaś? I mnie nie denerwuj z tym obrazkiem, że go masz, bo ma być inny, nowy, NIE DAWN. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 15:53, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Eureka! Nareszcie pojęłaś. Takie to trudne było? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:06, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy mi dasz te obrazki jak chcesz wyglądać? Okaz kiedy uzupełnisz info swojej postaci ? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:41, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, taki może być. To zdobądź jeszcze jeden obrazek i poproś PokeGirl, żeby Ci go zrobiła w zimowym stroju dla twojej postaci Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:50, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Mogłabyś trochę więcej napisać, a nie po jednym zdaniu Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:04, lip 22, 2012 (UTC) Napisz coś więcej w historii Jun i jej pokemonów, a nie po jednym zdaniu. Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:22, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Viva tą tabelkę "Inne" skopiowałaś z brudnopisu Buizela z Wikinezki. Używał jej do przyjaciół. Nie wiem jak on zareaguje, gdy to zobaczy. Obiecałaś nic nie kopiować. I wciąż czekam aż napiszesz coś WIĘCEJ na temat Jun!!! Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:39, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Znowu ujawniasz swój brak umiejętności czytania ze zrozumieniem. Z wikinezki, a nie Buizel wiki i to nie ważne, bo skopiowałaś ją od Buizela. No to dobrze. Obiecałaś nie kopiować. I jeżeli nie napiszesz coś więcej o Jun i o jej pokemonach to ja cię nie będę wstawiać do anime. Bo naprawdę tracę ochotę wstawiania kogokolowiek do anime, jeżeli ta osoba na odwal uzupełnia swoją stronkę. A więc albo uzupełnisz porządnie, albo trzy występy mam dla ciebie na 100 odcinków Sinnoh Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Viva, najbardziej załamany jestem ja. Nikt nie chce się interesować ani moim, ani Volta anime. Jakoś podupadłem na duchu. A ty ignorujesz moje wiadomości, w których pięć razy prosiłem, abyś napisała coś więcej na stronie Jun... Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:07, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) SELENE22 niestety, własne :( PS: Nie zrobiłam stron o Pokemonach w twoim anime, więc mnie usuń. nie chcę być rywalem. tylko plis: zrób mi "pożegnalny odcinek" że np. rezygnuję z podróży czy coś. Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:35, lip 18, 2012 (UTC) Uwierz że nie każdy tak umie :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:16, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Jak się lepiej tego nauczę to je ulepsze na razie niech będą takie... ,a w ogóle zapraszam Zaproszenie do szkoły Jest już 5 uczniów (od wczoraj O.o) masz tam 4 zadania domowe i pierwsze musisz zrobić w przeciągu 2 dni inaczej cię wywale ze szkoły bo ono jest obowiązkowe a gdy bym go nie dawał to i tak bycie je zrobili xD- Dyrektor Ok dostajesz 5 i jakiego startera wybierasz obojętnie jakiego ale żeby był prawdziwy czyli ,np.Snivy,Tepig,Piplup-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:33, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) NIestety dostajesz tylko 5 :( wybierz jaki chcesz kamień?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:40, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostałaś 5 :) twoja niespodzianka to : wybierz jakiego tylko chcesz (oprócz legend i evo) pokemona typu walka lub trawa-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:49, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dostajesz 4 niespodzianka to:Kogo chcesz?Buneary czy riolu?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:09, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) DOstałaś 5 i Wurmple -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:26, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Dam potem następne zadanie ale nagrodą nie będzie pokemon , teraz oglądam Harrego Pottera -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:29, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Ech :( stawka jest wysoka , wszyscy walczą o Shymina ! Moim zdaniem powinnaś to poprawić !Jeżeli znajedziesz takie ubrania jak na pokazach w D/P/P gdzie się nimi pokemony przebiera to będzie o niebo lepiej ,ale to twój wybró :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:23, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Ja tego nie rozumiem masz taki talent! A tak pro po skoro wiedziałaś że przegrasz to czemu nie zrobiłaś lepszego?!Z twoim talentem i staraniami potrafiłabyś wszystko!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:30, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) Dam atwork N'a xD -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 14:54, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) jak narazie nic ciekawego :) a ty? Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:38, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) ok, ale nie teraz bo weszłam na moment Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:42, lip 21, 2012 (UTC) I co byście na tych koloniach robili?-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:38, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Przemyśle to-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:42, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) Szyszką Z internetu:D Ta ze Skitty najładniejsza^^ Wpisuje pokemon trainer w google ,i klikam grafika ,albo na deviantart:) Zaraz ,tylko odpiszę Voltkowi i tobie odpiszę:) Wickio Co to Tkanina Żniwiarza ? Ale ok masz to O.o -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:53, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Ty walcz o dznakę ,a nie -_- ,zadanie będzie do 18:05 ^^-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:57, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz walczyć z Laylą to możesz nawet teraz czekam :) http://spikeria.pl/room/boisko/ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:15, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) A ataków dowiesz się na chacie-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:17, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Twój Beautifly nauczył się Podmuchu wiatru-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 19:02, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Uużytkownik:Umbreon99 Hej. Nazywam się Karola i jednak potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak widać po mojej stronie nie radzę sobie najlepiej ;( pomożesz mi cos z tym zrobić ? Jej bardzi ci dziękuje :) No dobrze to czekam do jutra :D Z PokeKlarą Cześć ;-) Dopracowuję swój profil ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:22, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mam do pomocy brata, ale dzięki za chęci ;-) --PokeKlara (dyskusja) 08:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a jak mogę zrobić to, żeby z jednej strony wejść na drugą, np. z mojego profilu na "ja w anime" albo "moje anime" ?? I jak się tu robi tabelki ? Cos takiego jak ty masz, co masz "moje anime", "ja w anime", "dyskusja" itd No ale gdzie mam to wpisac ? Wiem nie kapuje najlepiej, ale to wszystko mnie przeraża :( Za dużo jest tych symboli i tego wszystkiego -,- Dobra, dziękuje :) A jak się robi te tabelki ? Haha :D Dobra dzięękuje ;) a wiesz co moge dac jeszcze na stronkę ? Jakas pusta się wydaje xd Dobra dziękuje ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh... Wg mi nie wyszły te tabelki :( Skopiowałam je z wikinezki od Dawn no i jak dałam opublikuj wcale ich nie widać -,- Dlaczego ? Co zrobiłam źle ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobra dziękuje, spróbuje ;) Znowu się nie udało ;( Tak jakby nie widział wg tej tabelki --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:11, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) No skopiowałam całą tabelkę z wikinezki z obecnym partym Dawn --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:17, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Strasznie ci dziękuje No jasne :) tylko jak narazie nie mam nawet pomysłu z jakiego regionu zacząc. A może chciałabyś stworzyc ze mną anime? Przy okazji jeszcze dużo bym się nauczyła ;D Ok. To z jakiego regionu startujemy ? I robimy zapisy czy jak ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Sinnoh ok, jest fajne ^^ A wejście do anime robimy z mojej strony użytkownika?--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:44, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ;) A jak chcesz być postacią i jaki starter ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:48, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha mamy bardzo podobny gust ^^ Ja bym mogła być Mayą albo Melodi ;) No chyba, żebym mogła Elese xD ok ;) Tylko jeszcze nie do końca umiem wstawiać obrazki ale jakoś się uda xD Ok ;) A ja za ten czas spróbuje nauczyć się dodawać zdjęcia xD Ok :) A jak mam zrobić tabelkę do bohaterów anime? Ok ;) Zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie, bo jak próbowałam dodać następną tabelkę z Glaceon to mi kompletnie nie wychodziło Wyszło mi ^^ To teraz zrobisz swoje? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:06, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Nie mogę dać obrazka Mayi do tamtej tabelki, bo mi się pojawia Maya (postać, którą używa Mika) Eh... I jak mogę dodać właściwy obrazek? Dziękuje ;) Jak ty to zrobiłaś? :D Heh :D Początek jest najgorszy, a ja już chce wszystko umieć. Chyba trochę za bardzo mi się śpieszy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Właśnie szukam postaci drugoplanowych. Podaj mi tylko wygląd i pokemony, które chcesz mieć. A napewno znajdzie się dla ciebie miejsce. Poki mają być z Kanto.Plik:001mini.gifLordzio'' (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 17:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva bo Wikcio chce do naszego anime jako główny. Może? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, dziękuje ;)--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:54, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Viva a mogłabyś mi zrobić tabelkę na wstążki? Bo nie wiem za bardzo jak --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A w anime łapiemy pokemony tylko z Sinnoh czy też z innych regionów? (jak z innych to jakich) ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:13, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ok :D A party wybierzemy sb teraz czy podczas anime? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:18, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Heh ;D No może nie być xD Sinnoh i Johto to są moje dwa ulubione regiony, więc też trochę poków mam ;) A robimy stronkę, gdzie ujawnimy party naszych pokemonów z całej serii ? Jak przeglądałam anime to parę osób tak miało no i nw czy też robimy --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Czyli mogę mieć Elekida? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:30, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A i bd za nami podróżował jakiś zły zespół? Jako, że podróżujemy po Sinnoh ja proponuje Zepół G i co jakiś czas będziemy na nich wpadać i mieszać im plany ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:33, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Haha :D Dobrze. To teraz zrobimy stronki z Jessie i Jamesem no i Meowth? xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) A co z tą stronką o naszym party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:41, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd pasuje. Co do pokemonów. Widzę, że lubisz Eevee i jej ewolucje. Dlatego na startera raczej pasuje bardziej Eevee. Dratiniego wszyscy chcą. Więc troche mi nie pasuje. Co do reszta będe jeszcze pytać. Plik:001mini.gifLordzio (Dyskusja) Plik:001mini.gif 18:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Przypominam o dzisiejszej wycieczce szkonej o 19:00 :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:50, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Pod wszystkimi postaciami czy nad głównymi poniżej odcinków? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:53, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) A zespół R jako główni czy zrobić dla nich w źrółówych analtogiści? I dobrze dodałam to party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 16:59, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Szybo chodź na boisko bo samolot przyleciał i zaraz odlatujemy!!!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok :) A poprawisz to party? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:05, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Zrobiłam ^^ Tylko nie wiem jak mam dać, żeby byli obok siebie, a nie pod spodem. Mogłabyś to zrobić? A Jessie będzie występować w pokazach? I jakie pokemony na początek dajemy Jessie i Jamesowi? A i Zespół G się pojawi czy bez niego? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:25, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Też zaraz dodam xD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 17:52, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej. Też już dodałam party ^^ Chyba mi się trochę za dużo dodało w Unovie, ale jak coś to usunę jtr xdd Na dzisiaj kończę, pa --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:37, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) no :p a co, przeszkadza Ci to? he, he :D Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 18:37, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Zapisów jeszcze nie ma ale zaraz powinny być jeżel chcesz się zapisać będziesz musiała przeczytać tekst zamieszczony na stornie anime (którego jeszcze nie ma)-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 16:58, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Dopisałem cos do zapisów na stronie anime przeczytaj i ulepsz formulaż!-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 17:57, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ech pierw zakumaj o co chodzi!I Jak chcesz startera to nie aż 3 (tylko1!) I jak 6 to 6 !Pokemony które wymieniłaś mają być w formie podstawowej-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:04, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się na :CHarmandera,Pikachu (jest to podstawowa forma :) Pichu to dziecięca forma xD),Vulpix,Eevee,Dratini ,ale Cynaquil odpada :( (nie może być poków z innych reg niż Kanto, i wygląd muisz zmienić nie może być atwork tylko zdjęcie ! :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:14, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok możesz zrobić swój profil na początek daj na profil tylko 1 poka ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 18:40, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) he, he :D sorki ;) PS: Od pewnego czasu drażni mnie mój login. Jest trochę zadługi, no i jakoś szczególnie nie pomagam D: Czy twoim zdaniem powinnam stworzyć nowe konto z nowym loginem? Szczerze odpowiedz, bo mam dylemat ;) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:44, lip 27, 2012 (UTC) Jak chcesz to tylko jeszcze 1 eevee który ewoluuje w Jolteona bo Vaporeon jest zajęty :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:37, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ech nie rozumiem cię ,ale jeżeli tak bardzo chcesz to w Johto możesz złapać 3 Eevee (Umbreon,Espeon,Jolteon) Innej możliwości nie ma -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:46, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie będzie anime Hoeen (bo na Hoeen się nie znam xD) ale już od Sinnoh (może Johto O.o) będę podróżował tylko z Mariną (w 2 osoby ^^) a skoro będę podróżował z mniejszą ilością osób w takim razie będzie więcej starterów do wyboru ! Może już teraz usune Jimmyego xD (myślę) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 12:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ale to nei chodz tylko o to że się nie znam ale też o to że tego regionu nienawidze-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 13:09, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorki nie było mnie. Nie mogłam wejść przez parę dni ale już postaram się wchodzić codziennie :) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:00, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Eh ... No masz rację. Poprawie to za chwilę, tylko dokończę moje pokemony ;) --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:43, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) ok, powiadomię Cię jak założę nowe konto :) Pomocniczka (dyskusja) 19:45, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok. tylko nie wiem jak się robi tabelkę --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:54, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok ;) Dziękuje --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:58, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Z Shiny Heloł :) To ja, Pomocniczka :) Co robisz? Bo ja aktualnie pracuję nad stroną użytkownika. Oki :) Ok, a po jakim regionie będziemy podróżować? PS: Mogę być trenerką? Chyba że ty nią będziesz, to ja będę koordynatorką W sumie.. jak byłam w czyimś anime jako postać główna, lub nawet wspólnym.. nigdy nie byłam koordynatorką. Więc będę nią ;) Ale jak zaczynać? Bo chyba nie rozumiem :D Ee.. dobra, na startera dostanę Minccino, a nazywać się będę np... Alice :) Podoba mi się to imię ^^ Dobra... Na startera biorę Oshawott'a :) Oki ;) ---- A czemu Wikcio już nie jest z nami w anime? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:16, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) No w sumie ... A masz jakiś pomysł na pierwszy obrazek do odcinka? Ja rzed chwilą sprawdzałam na kompie i zaden nie pasuje ;( --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:25, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) hehe :D No może być xD ładne łądne ^^ A ja mam pisać 1 odc czy ty ? I co w nim musi być na pewno zamieszczone? Tzn o czym ma być oprócz wyboru startera ? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:32, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, a ty dodaj obrazek Piplupa ;) A to w domu to ma być moja postać? i że JUn spotykam w labolatorium profesora? --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 20:37, lip 28, 2012 (UTC)